Thus, WO 98/25804 A1 discloses a design of a disc brake with two brake discs for a motor vehicle being integrated into a wheel suspension. In this arrangement, especially an actuating device of the disc brake is arranged in a steering knuckle pertaining to the wheel suspension. The two brake discs are connected to a rotatable wheel hub in an anti-torsion and axially displaceable manner. Brake pads cooperating with the brake discs are displaceably guided on a brake housing, with said brake housing being mounted on the vehicle. For applying a disc brake of this type, the actuating device is used to apply the brake discs and the brake pads against each other by way of axial displacement. As this occurs, corrosion impairs the ease of displacement of both the brake discs and the brake pads that is important for the braking function.
Further, international patent application WO 98/41778 A1 describes a motor vehicle disc brake with two brake discs, which, at an axial distance, are stationarily arranged on a wheel hub. Associated brake pads are displaceably arranged within a combined disc brake device. During a braking operation, the brake pads can hence be urged by way of axial displacement against the respectively associated brake disc. To this end, the disc brake device comprises a first fixed-caliper-type component, which is mounted on the vehicle and interacts with a first brake disc by way of brake pads. In order to urge the brake pads against the associated first brake disc during braking operation, the fixed-caliper-type component has a hydraulic actuating device on both sides of the first brake disc. The fixed-caliper-type component is additionally used as a brake holder for a second floating-caliper-type component of the disc brake device. In this arrangement, the floating-caliper-type component straddles the second brake disc and brake pads being arranged on either side of this brake disc and is displaceably mounted on the first fixed-caliper-type component. The floating-caliper-type component comprises another hydraulic actuating device in order to move the corresponding brake pads into abutment on the second brake disc when the brake is applied. The disc brake device consequently has a fixed-caliper and a floating-caliper component emboxed in each other. This type of construction is unnecessarily complicated and, what is more, requires three actuating devices in order to press the individual brake pads accordingly against the associated brake discs.